


Goro deserves to be happy 2020

by Ello_its_meme



Series: ShuAke Fam [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, But he is, Fuck Shido, Goro deserves to be happy, I dont care tho, I'll talk about them more later, M/M, Maybe OOC, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Trans Akechi Goro, akiren has so many names omg, goro cries and i cry too, i cried writing this ngl, its not mentioned directly in this fic, p5 vanilla spoilers, short but sweet, shuake fam rights!, the children - Freeform, they're great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ello_its_meme/pseuds/Ello_its_meme
Summary: Happiness, a feeling that he once thought he'd never feel again. But here he was. Crying because an overwhelming feeling of happiness.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Goro deserves to be happy 2020

When he walked into the house after a long day at work, Goro honestly didn’t expect to start crying. Later, he’ll probably deny it, or blame it on something else, but right now, he was bawling. 

The sight of his husband sleeping on the bed with their two daughters had made him emotional. He never thought he would make it this far, having a home or a family. Hell, he didn’t even think he’d make it past 18. 

Not when Shido was still controlling his life. But somehow he made it. He made it past his mother's death, he made it past Shido, he made it past  _ the boiler room _ , and now he was here. Watching as his husband (and wasn’t that a thought,  _ husband _ ) blinked sleepily at him through his lidded eyes.  __

“Goro? What’s wrong my love?”

Goro smiled at him.

“Nothing’s wrong Akira. Nothing at all.” He walked over to the bed, taking off his shoes as he went. He laid down on the opposite side of his husband, Masako nestled between them, while Ruruka slept on top of Akira. 

“I’m just happy.” 


End file.
